Triangle was my favorite shape
by Jyll
Summary: Saison 2. Après John.


John.  
Sam.  
Dean.

Chaque Winchester est un sommet.  
Le sommet d'un triangle.  
Familial.  
Bancal.

Dean.  
Sam.  
John.  
C'est équilatéral comme la pointe d'une flèche  
Aiguisée pour saigner à blanc la nuit et ses monstres.  
C'est équilatéral comme la pointe d'une flèche  
Qui se retourne contre son archer.  
Lorsqu'un des trois blesse de quelques mots la chair de sa chair.  
Lorsque d'un poing serré ils font couler hors des veines un rouge pareil au leur.

Toute flèche est forgée pour infliger la douleur.  
Et celle-ci tire ses cris de souffrance les plus terribles à présent que sa pointe est cassée.  
Que John n'est plus. Que son absence est une plaie faisant agonir ses fils.

Le triangle est devenu trait.  
Celui qui se fiche encore dans le mal pour le mettre à mort.  
Puisque même à deux, même lorsqu'il n'y a plus qu'eux, que Sam, que Dean,  
les Winchester demeurent dangereux.  
Pour le monde.  
Et surtout pour eux.

Le chemin le plus court entre deux points est une ligne, après tout.  
Droite comme celle que Dean fait pour rejoindre Sam, assis, tête baissée, sur son lit.  
Quand Dean prononce son prénom, son frère lève vers lui des yeux qui ne le voient pas.  
Trop-plein d'émotion. Ça voile son regard. Et puis sa voix quand il articule « Dad… ».  
Il ne dit rien de plus. Ce mot est la quintessence des regrets, du chagrin bordé de ressentiment.  
Ce mot, c'est l'absolu.

Alors Dean n'ajoute rien. Il laisse Sam attraper l'amulette qui repose sur son torse, le laisse la faire tourner longtemps entre ses doigts avant d'enfouir son visage dans la veste en cuir qu'il n'a pris la peine de retirer. Dean pose une main à la base de la nuque de Sam.  
Et ce matin lui revient en mémoire.

Avant la chasse nocturne qui a relogé John dans leurs poumons, avant que John ne soit la pensée rémanente qui leur coupe le souffle à chaque respiration, il y a eu aux aurores, des pancakes détrempés de sirop et un demi-verre de jus d'orange.

Il y a eu…Il y a eu le gris du ciel. Et le noir du sweat laissant entrevoir la gorge pâle de Sam.  
Il y a eu la pluie en train de ruisseler sur la vitre.  
Et sous la peau de Dean la sale envie de se pencher par-dessus la table du diner, l'envie de prendre le pouls de son frère en mordant férocement la jugulaire saillant sous sa peau.

A la place de son café, Dean voulait le goût de l'hémoglobine.  
Avoir celui de Sam sur la langue.  
Avoir, avoir son âme sur les papilles  
Et pouvoir dire _enfin_ si réellement Sam charrie le démon dans ses artères.

Dean s'imaginait mordre les muscles, réduire en miettes le cartilage.  
Avec un soupir de contentement.  
Puisque le bruit des os broyés sous ses mâchoires aurait étouffé la voix de John  
Qui, depuis des mois leur susurre _meurtre… fratricide…_

Il faudrait cela, des crocs au cou, une nouvelle douleur, autre entaille profonde, pour chasser les paroles sinistres du père.  
Une hémorragie pour s'extraire de la conscience le poison d'une prophétie.  
Une hémorragie pour Abel et Caïn.  
Une pour conjurer leur destin.

Cliquetis de couverts.  
Dernières bouchées du petit-déjeuner.  
Trainée de confiture dans l'assiette.  
Sammy a léché le rouge framboise qu'il avait au coin des lèvres.  
Celles de Dean ont esquissé un sourire bestial.

Maintenant, elles frôlent celles de Sam qui contient un gémissement quand le baiser érafle sa bouche, lui donnant une saveur de fer.  
Dean suce l'écorchure. Et quand il répète « Sam… _Sam_ … », c'est presque extatique. Comme il se tenait le divin contre lui.

Sam attire son frère à lui. Un peu plus près. Encore.  
Bientôt, Dean tombe à genoux entre ceux de Sam.  
Ainsi, ils sont à la même hauteur. Enfin.

Pendant de longues années, chaque Winchester a été un sommet.  
Inatteignable. Perché là, tout en haut, de la colère accumulée et de ces non-dits qui s'amassent.

Séisme du deuil : les sommets se sont effondrés.  
Les sentiments gisent au sol.  
Plaine franchise éclairée par les étoiles-néons.  
Dean et Sam sont à égalité. A terre.  
Ils ne devraient pas pouvoir tomber davantage.  
Pourtant quand Sam se penche pour l'embrasser, Dean chute.  
C'est comme ça, pense-t-il, qu'on s'élève vers les cieux.


End file.
